El sol entre tus labios
by m0thersmilk
Summary: —"Esta sociedad nos da facilidades para hacer el amor, pero no para enamorarnos". Son soplos en el viento del correr de sus vidas. —Serie viñetas independientes de Scorpius/Rose para la comunidad de los 30vicios. #10.Cambio
1. Despedida

**Disclaimer****:** _No es casualidad que reconoscan a los personajes y lugares de este Fic, porque Dah, no son míos; toditito es de Jotaká Rowling. Soy una persona justa y no pagué por nada, por tanto no cobro._ Ya me las arreglaré yo con mi problemas financieros u.u

—_Escuché: Song to say goodbye, Placebo.  
_

* * *

**Despedida**

* * *

Albus le dijo esa mañana que tenía un carácter de mierda, así, sin más.

Lo raro es que Albus no es una de esas personas que uno diga que tiene la sinceridad a flor de piel, generalmente tira la verdad bien suavecita y por encima, así como quien no quiere la cosa. Sólo la larga sin medirse cuando está increíblemente harto, al parecer, como en esta ocasión.

— ¿Sabes Scor? no sé que bicho te picó —ruge Albus en la sala común— pero lo que sea que te haya pasado suéltalo rápido porque parece como que te pudres por dentro y me estás comenzando a molestar más de lo que puedo aguantar. Aparte ni siquiera haz comenzado a ordenar tus cosas y mañana el tren parte a primera hora.

Scorpius se lo come con la vista destilando veneno, Albus cambia la expresión de fastidio a una de ligero nerviosismo, porque de repente tiene una fugaz imagen de si mismo reventado en mis pedazos después de esa mirada cargada de rabia. Para suerte suya, Scorpius se levanta del sillón sin emitir palabra alguna y sale de la sala común haciendo tronar sus pasos contra el piso.

Con Hogwarts temblando bajo sus pies.

Avanza por los pasillos chocando con medio mundo porque en ese día todos parecen estar demasiado felices en cambio él no, y eso lo encabrona mucho más.

_Malditos sean todos _

Dobla en la esquina próxima y el ambiente cambia, divisa una melena pelirroja con un montón de libros sobre sus manos, riéndose a carcajadas con sus compañeras leoncitas.

Y se encabrona todavía más.

Cuando llega a su lado Rose se voltea y le sonríe, pregunta _Qué ocurre _con un parpadeo y Scorpius responde que no entiende lo de la otra vez.

—Tú ya sabes, esa cosa de encantamientos.

Rose capta la indirecta y con un inocente _permiso_ se pierde junto a Scorpius en un pasillo vacío tras una estatua.

Entonces le besa.

Le besa fuerte con la boca abierta, con la lengua curiosa y con el corazón desbocado porque Rose es la única quien puede calmar un poquito la rabia que le merma el cuerpo. Ella le responde sorprendida, ya que Scorpius no suele ser tan impulsivo, y es ahí cuando se da cuenta que algo no va bien, pero no apresura las cosas, ella sabe que el rubio se lo dirá más temprano que tarde.

Cuando la suelta para coger aliento la abraza fuerte por la cintura y ella le susurra su nombre sobre el cuello, se lo pregunta sin decir nada. Scorpius responde empujado por los puros sentimientos:

—No quiero irme mañana, no quiero que termine este año porque cuando te vea alejarte con tus padres en la estación tendré que decirte _Adiós_ con la mano y de bien lejos para que tu padre no me mate, cuando bien podría estar rompiéndote la boca como Merlín manda, pero no, será una _despedida _ñoña y sin gracia. Además no te veré dos meses completos Rosie. ¡Dos meses! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? quizá no me vuelva loco, pero te extrañaré demasiado, así como, mucho, mucho, mucho, demasiado. No podremos encontrarnos porque de lo contrario soy Malfoy muerto. ¿Me imaginas entrando por tu chimenea y preguntando por ti? Sería algo como:

—_Hola Señor Weasley ¡que bien luce hoy! ¿Está Rose por casualidad?_

—_Tú mal nacido bla, bla, bla ¿Le tocaste un pelo a mi hija? ¡Hermione trae mi varita que le sacaré el corazón a este Malfoy del demonio y me lo comeré con lechuga!_

¿O tu por la mía y preguntándole a Draco si estoy arriba en mi habitación? No ¿cierto? Me he quebrado para cabeza pensando como hacerle para _toparnos_ por ahí, pero no funciona porque tienes un montón de primos y familiares aproximadamente en todas partes del universo, y tú andas por ahí riéndote de quien sabe que con tus amiguitas mientras yo peleo con Albus porque el sólo pensar en no verte me pone un humor de perros. Estoy antipático y no puedo hacer nada contra los dos meses que nos escupen en la cara.

— Espera, espera. —interrumpe Rose— ¿Puedes imitar a mi padre otra vez? Morí con lo de la lechuga.

— ¡Ni siquiera estás escuchándome!

— Claro que sí, dijiste que mi padre se comería tu corazón con lechuga, ¿Qué querías que hiciese si no reírme? Eres un paranoico y muy poco imaginativo.

Era lo único que le faltaba, que la chica se burlara de él. No, definitivamente hoy no era su día. Rose prosigue con voz cantarina, así como si fuera demasiado obvio:

—Nos veremos en verano porque tu mejor amigo es Albus Potter, quién coincidentemente y por esos azares de la vida, resulta ser mi primo.

_Maldita sabelotodo._

—Y si no quieres tener una _despedida_ más efusiva que un simple estrechón de manos en la estación de trenes, — continúa Rose con tamborileo de pestañas— bésame por todo lo que no me besarás allá.

—No es porque no quiera—replica Scorpius— es cuestión de supervivencia.

—Oh, ¿debo suponer que no quieres besarme entonces?

Se miran de nuevo después de un par de risotadas, dejan de pensar y se enfrascan en uno de esos besos interminables y con sabor a prohibido que tanto les gustan mantener por largo rato. Al menos hasta que recuerdan que podría venir algún Weasley o Potter entrometido que le vaya con el chisme a Ronald_-me__-__comería-el-corazón-de-Scorpius-con-ensalada_-Weasley.

* * *

**Este es el primer _no se si viñeta o OneShot_ de mi primera tabla ._. es para la comunidad de los 30vicios y como que en verdad no se si quedó bien. Me hubiese gustado comenzar de mejor forma, la verdad. La serie de viñetas derán independientes porque soy incapaz de armar algo tan grande y restrigido. Me gusta tener mucha libertad :). En fin ¿alguna crítica? ¿Tomatasos?¿Un vociferador con un testamento sobre porque no debería escribir y me debería dedicar a estudiar? Ya saben ps, las letritas verdes y bla, los quiero. ¡Besos!**


	2. Riesgo

**Disclaimer:** _Por más que me hubiese gustado, nada es mío, todo es de JKR, por lo que no hay violación intencionada del copyright y no lo hice con fines de lucro._

_—Escuché: Anyone else but you, Juno._

* * *

**Riesgo**

* * *

A Scorpius le están pasando demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo que de pronto cree que se desmayará. Tiene sed, hambre, el cuerpo molido y una jodida jaqueca por la resaca que, junto con los gritos de Draco, le harán reventar la cabeza, y la imagen de si mismo estallando de repente casi le hace gracia, pero si comienza a reírse su padre lo _crucia._

—¿Cómo es posible que seas tan insensato?

Da vueltas de un lado y le marea más, Astoria se mantiene al margen, no quiere meterse porque sabe que si lo hace terminará defendiéndolo y peleando con Draco, por más que esté conciente que su hijo ha actuado como un irresponsable. Siempre le ha mimado y sobreprotegido porque es su _niñito adorado_.

—¿Crees qué es muy bonito una carta en la mitad de la noche diciendo que mi hijo está en peligro de quedar expulsado?

—No voy a ser ni el primero ni el último, no exageres.

—¿Disculpa?

_Mierda_

Draco se acerca a la mesa del escritorio y saca un papel de un sobre con el sello do Hogwarts, lee de tal forma que podría quemar el papel con la mirada.

**Querido señor Malfoy:**

**Nos han informado que ha realizado un hechizo de Aparición el día de hoy a las 02:00 horas de esta madrugada desde una zona habilitada para muggles con destino de la habitación de Rose Weasley, parte de la casa de Ronald y Hermione Weasley, en Breinton, Herefordshire. **

**La gravedad de esta infracción del Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad ha ocasionado el envío de esta advertencia por expulsión del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Si el incidente se volviera a repetir, tememos que las consecuencias antes nombradas serán inapelables. **

** Con mis mejores deseos.**

** Atentamente,**

**Victoria Frobisher**

**Oficina Contra el uso indebido de la magia**

**Ministerio de Magia**

—¿Qué tienes que decir? —dice Draco— ¿Algo a tu favor?

—Ehm —vacila Scorpius— ¿Qué lo siento?

—No es suficiente —resuelve su padre— estás castigado.

Ahora sí salta su madre.

—El niño dijo que lo sentía, Draco —objeta Astoria —No puedes ser tan duro.

—Ya no es un niño, Astoria. —replica Draco molesto —Siempre soluciona todas sus cosas con esas disculpas insulsas y carita de niño bueno. Es un malcriado y es todo gracias a ti. Tú consientes que se junte con _ese_ tipo de gente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _ese_ tipo de gente?

Llegaron a la pelea de siempre, sus prejuicios le encabronan. Draco calla lo que piensa de los Weasley y de los Potter ante la comunidad mágica porque expresarlo sería seguir descalabrando su apellido, pero frente a su hijo no lo hace, y a él probablemente es al que más le molesta. Qué Slytherin bla, que Potter esto y Weasley lo otro, orgullo, sangre pura y todas las sandeces. Le enferman hasta la médula.

—Sabes que quiero decir.

—Siempre que creo que has superado tus rencores me decepcionas —le enfrenta Scorpius saltando de su cama envalentonado —Estás convencido que todavía es como cuando tú estabas en el colegio, y no, papá. ¡No es así! Despierta y ajústate a los tiempos. Longbottom, Nott, Flint, Finnigan, sí, los apellidos se repiten generación a generación, pero no por eso las tontas obsesiones y enemistades.

Nosotros no somos ustedes.

—Lo que pasa es que tú no me respetas.

—Claro —ironiza Scorpius —lo que te gustaría es que yo fuera como tú con Lucius.

Astoria se lleva una mano a la boca, baja la vista y sale de la habitación en silencio, sabe que Scorpius ha ido un poco más lejos esta vez. Draco se le acerca sosteniéndole la mirada y su expresión es una mezcla de dolor y cólera. De repente siente como si le quemara la cicatriz que dejó la marca en tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo.

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso —le dice en tono mortal —Yo jamás querría eso.

—Me alegro —replica el chico sin dar pie atrás —porque no pretendo hacerlo, no soy un muñequito que actúa a tu gusto.

Scorpius en el fondo sabe que está metiendo el dedo en la llaga, pero ya está harto de que Draco le de la razón a los que le miran feo por los pasillos. Mira a su padre alejarse un poco hasta sentarse en un sillón, y él se queda parado, mordaz y con bravura.

—¿Por qué cometes tantas imprudencias? —comienza Draco de nuevo —¿Por qué te vas de parranda sin avisarle a nadie, a un bar lleno de muggles si no te sabes controlar?

—Suena más feo cuando lo dices de lo que en realidad es —responde Scorpius socarrón —¡La pasamos muy bien!

—¿No te escuchas hablar? ¿Por qué tomas los peligros a la ligera?

—¡Soy un chico papá! No esperarás que me quede estudiando en el verano.

—¿Y por qué esa casa? —cuestiona Draco suspicaz —¿Porqué te aparesiste precisamente en la habitación de la hija de los Weasley?

Entonces, cuando escucha esa pregunta de doble filo, Scorpius siente una corazonada: _Es hora de soltar la bomba._ Es cierto que no recuerda en qué estaba pensando exactamente cuando decidió aparecerse en la habitación de Rose, tampoco lo que hizo y menos como volvió a casa (cosa que su novia aclararía, supone) lo que sí se figura más o menos, son las intenciones que tenía y sabe con certeza porqué las que tenía, y tarde o temprano su padre se tendría que enterar, además que la forma más segura era que lo escuche su propia boca. Antes de arrepentirse, la larga en un suspiro, calmado, encomendándose a Cliodne, Circe y Merlín.

—Porque ella es mi novia hace ya un tiempo.

Entonces le entra el nervio de verdad, ahora, con la cara serena, el corazón desbocado y los puños apretados, espera a que Draco reaccione.

—¿Qué se supone que hice mal? —dice Draco tomándose de la cara —¿En qué forma te criamos tu madre y yo para que tengas semejantes tendencias suicidas?

—No es algo que tú puedas controlar.

Y cuando lo dice, sus palabras suenan a _Rétame a dejarla_. Sueltan desafío por todos lados.

—Malfoy y Weasley no se mezclan, Scorpius —le advierte Draco —No van juntos.

_Error_

Sí que van juntos, mil veces, demasiado bien de hecho, y las marcas que ha tenido que borrarse a punta de varita del cuello, las tardes ocultas en salas abandonadas, lo han demostrado una y otra vez.

Draco se levanta del sillón

—¿Te desilusiono? —pregunta Scorpius.

—Me confundes.

—¿No me harás nada?

Draco se sonríe taciturno y justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él responde:

—Ya estás castigado —dice Draco calmado, pero adusto —y con lo que te hará Ron Weasley cuando se entere tendrás más que suficiente para toda una vida.

—Espero que tú estés ahí para defenderme.

—No, yo me quedaré sentado mirando, repitiendo _te lo dije_, después de cada _crucio_ que te mande.

—Prefiero correr el _riesgo._

Scorpius nota un vacío en el fondo del estómago y se siente increíblemente liviano, pero no del todo feliz, toma un poco de agua de un jarro y se acuesta mareado, justo antes de dormirse se forma en su mente una imagen difusa de un Ronald Weasley entrando a su habitación y ahogándolo con una almohada.

* * *

**Estoy feliz: Chile clasificó al mundial, mierda, la weá loca. ¡Bielsa SABEEE! Ahora volviendo al Fic, no se no tengo nada que decir de él (LOL) es lo que es y punto. Me siento ajena a él y no le tengo especial cariño (lo que me preocupa en verdad) que raro. Debe ser por mi actual complicación respecto a Scorpius. Olvidé algo eh, el título del Fic, es una línea de una canción de Lucybell que se llama _Milagro_, es increíblemente bonita :). En fin, les mando un saludo a todos. Besos.**


	3. Debilidad

**Disclaimer:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es de JKR. Cuático, no se me ocurrió nada. No hay fines de lucro. Yeah!  
_

_Escuché: Love me do, The Beatles.  
_

* * *

**Debilidad**  


* * *

Estúpida profesora Cauldwell y su estúpida _poción herbolvitalizante_.

—Siempre tan poco cuidadosa, Weasley— la imita Rose con tono de mofa— Anda lavarte esa túnica rápido.

Claro, sólo porque no es brillante en su querida materia tiene que tratarla como si fuera una tonta. Es que la brillante Rose Weasley también tiene su talón de Aquiles y esas son las pociones.

Pero para eso está su querido amigo, Scorpius Malfoy, que la salva de una mala calificación y ella puede salvar a él y Albus en todo lo demás. Sólo que esta vez decidieron no aparecerse por el salón.

—Malditos bastardos desgraciados —murmura Rose destilando odio— Confía en los Slytherin y te sacarán los ojos.

Camina en dirección al baño de tal forma que podría romper el piso con sus pasos y los retratos la miran nerviosos. Cuando pasa junto a Peeves, este no es capaz de lanzar las bombas fétidas que tenía para atrapar al primer incauto que se asomase. Después de esa mirada de basilisco decide que es mejor quedarse oculto donde está.

Scorpius sabía que tenían que hacer esa poción. Se lo había dicho el día anterior durante la cena. ¿Qué era tan importante que faltó a la clase? Luego quizá pensó que podría haber enfermado de repente. Entonces se sintió un poco culpable por no haberlo pensado antes a causa de la ceguera consecuencia de su rabia.

Llega al baño y abre la llave, se saca la túnica y sólo queda en falda y camisa. Furibunda mete la prenda al agua y comienza a tallar, descargando toda su rabia sobre la tela. Le entran ganas de llorar de repente porque odia sentirse humillada, pero sus lágrimas quedan contenidas al escuchar un ruido en uno de los cubículos que la hace saltar de susto.

— ¡¿Hay alguien?!

Nadie le responde, pero se siente una risita aguda y un súbito _Shht _que la calla.

La pelirroja se somete a su_ debilidad_ terrible, la curiosidad. Siempre queriéndolo saber todo, de libros y revistas, conversaciones, tareas, todo. Porque cuando no sabe se frustra y la frustración, como el fracaso y la humillación, es algo insoportable e inconcebible para una hija de Hermione Granger.

Entonces Rose, curiosa como es, cierra la llave del agua y da pasos firmes hasta la puerta, la cierra desde dentro y a hurtadillas se mete en el cubículo que está junto al de donde vinieron los ruidos. Inmediatamente se comienzan a escuchar golpeteos contra la pared y respiraciones desesperadas que hacen a Rose sonrojar y súbitamente se levanta del baño y trata de salir bien callada porque se siente entrometida.

Al momento de salir, la puerta conjunta se abre de un golpe con lo que parece a primera vista una masa extraña de ropa a medio sacar. Luego se salir de su ensimismamiento Rose reconoce a esa figura alta y platinada que se está devorando a trompicones con una melenuda castaña enroscada a su cuerpo.

Y ella pensando que estaba enfermo, tonta ingenua Rose.

Se queda parada como está tres segundos antes que Scorpius se figurara su presencia y abre esos ojos grises al tiempo que suelta a la bonita y un tanto destartalada niña Slytherin a un lado.

—Siento interrumpir.

Susurra Rose y de repente se forma un nudo en la garganta cuando lo ve despeinado, sin corbata y la camisa desabotonada. Tiene marcas en el cuello y siente que se quiebra por dentro, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con pociones. Es otro tipo de traición, una más profunda que no logra entender muy bien.

—Rose yo—el rubio empieza y Rose sabe que ha recordado su trato.

—No importa—interrumpe ella —Supongo que es fácil olvidar a los amigos cuando se está tan caliente.

Da media vuelta y toma su túnica que está estilando echando juramentos a Scorpius y a esa facilona que le colgaba del cuello. Luego se maldice a si misma por siempre querer saberlo todo, entonces antes de echarse a correr, totalmente destrozada escucha como la niña persuade a Scorpius para que continúen con lo suyo.

_Antes de que alguien más venga a meter sus narices donde no la llaman._

**_

* * *

_Di la PSU, ¿cuático cierto? onda no se, espero que me haya medianamente bien. Respondí 77/80 en lenguaje, 67/75 en historia, 57/80 en Ciencias y 47/70 en matemáticas. A esperar hasta el 21 de diciembre ahora nomás y buscar trabajo, que paja. Con respecto a la viñeta mal hecha, bueno nada, es como es. Así media fome, media no se, ustedes vean. Creo que estoy perdiendo las buenas ideas. Me moriré. ¡Saludos! **


	4. Tiempo

**Disclaimer:** _Nada es mío, onda, es como de JKR ¿cachay? y lo hice sin fines de lucro porque soy una muy buena persona :). _

_—Escuché: Esta es la escoba, Chico Trujillo (la wea prendía xD)_

_

* * *

_**Tiempo**_  
_

* * *

El tiempo no pasa por encima de los Malfoy. Su apellido pesa y la herencia genética también. Es como si los genes quisieran que todos los hijos tuvieran la misma cara, pelo y ojos desde los tiempos de Circe, pero todos los _Oh, eres clavado a tu padre Scorpius_, al aludido no le podían importar menos hasta el día que el comentario salió de los labios de Rose Weasley.

Entonces ahí si interesaba. Dolía.

En su defensa cuando uno tiene quince años y bromea con sus amigos no mide ni lo que dice ni como lo dice.

Entonces al pronunciar que los _sangresucias son tan buenos en deportes como los Gryffindor usando la cabeza_, hace que un _avada kedavra_ luzca como un ínfimo hechizo de cosquillas, azúcar y arco iris.

Los Slytherin se ríen incluido Albus que ha adquirido el hábito de filtrar y disfrutar cuando se trata de sus compañeros, porque sabe que con ellos no hay nada en serio cuando maldicen y se ríen a costa de otros. Que son adolescentes que mal piensan y se divierten sin llegar a mayores.

Pero Cuando Rose lo escucha todo se pone grave porque le titilan sus fibras sensibles al ser la voz de Scorpius la que oye de casualidad bajo el árbol, diciendo todas esas cosas.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Malfoy?

A Scorpius le recorre electricidad por el espinazo y solo puede pensar en _Mierda, la he cagado. _Sube la vista y cuando se encuentra con esos tremendos ojos azules destilando rabia le entra pánico y quiere decir algo para arreglarlo porque Rose le mueve el piso hace ya un rato y lo último que necesita es que deje de hablarle por una tontería como esa.

Dylan Zabini dice algo como _Cálmate Weasley_, Albus lo avala, pero ella interrumpe con una seguidilla acusatoria. Sus labios se mueven rápido mientras sube el tono rosado en sus mejillas a pura punta de rabia.

—La misma mirada despectiva, el mismo tono arrastrado de pomposo petulante, las mismas palabras que hieren a todos —respira profundamente y continúa —Que me hieren a mí, Scor. Clavado a tu padre, igual de venenoso.

Entonces da media vuelta hacia el castillo y se larga furibunda a pasos firmes, porque le cuesta creer que el maldito que le trae loca pueda ser tan idiota cuando no está presente, haciéndola sentir una pobre tonta e ingenua.

Y es ahí, mirando la melena de interminables bucles pelirrojos alejándose de él que por primera vez a Scorpius le importó el parecido que tiene con Draco, Lucius y Abraxas. Por primera vez le molesta y le dan unas terribles ganas de no ser como es, porque no importa cuan bonitos sean sus ojos grises, su pelo rubio y sus facciones afiladas, cuando llevan en apellido Malfoy a un lado no importa lo que haga, sus ancestros siempre son los que tienen el peso.

* * *

**Two in a row. I'm on fire! Así como Sheldon Cooper(L) amor de mis amores. Sí ps, subí otro hace poco y ahora este porque estoy aprovechando que mi computador está bueno. EhEhEh! Yeah!. Ya Oh los quiero y disfruten y weás**. **¡Saludos!**


	5. Verdad

**Disclaimer:** _Nada es mío, o sea sí, la trama, pero lo demás es de JKR y uso sus personajes y lugares sin fines de lucro. Por puro que me aburro así y porque no he avanzado en casi nada los 30vicios.  
_

_—Escuché: Hold me tight. The Beatles._

* * *

**Verdad**

* * *

—La única verdad es la que tienes frente a ti: soy yo, queriéndote. —dice Scorpius con frustración— Y eres una tonta por no darte cuenta y eres aún más tonta por no querer aceptar que te pasa lo mismo conmigo.

Entonces explota la bomba un terrible, muy terrible día Octubre junto al lago congelado. Después de semanas de indirectas socarronas por parte de Scorpius, no correspondidas por parte de Rose, el primero parece que se ha cansado.

Rose está cubierta hasta las orejas con una bufanda escarlata y dorada que ruge con las palabras de ese Slytherin que tiene en frente.

Hace un frío exagerado incluso cuando están en Escocia y casi no siente el cuerpo al estar sin moverse, pero aún con eso, le duele terriblemente la mirada enojada del Malfoy que la atraviesa entera como dagas justo en medio del pecho.

La chica lo conoce y sabe que dirá todo lo que piensa porque es muy impulsivo cuando sale su alter ego, ese que la pelirroja llama _Hyperon_.

Es un condenado inestable hasta decir basta, un incomodador insoportable de primera que debe usar toda su artillería contra alguien para relajarse, es rápido, venenoso y mordaz. En una situación complicada Scorpius dice _no te preocupes_ arqueando las cejas, mientras Hyperon por detrás grita un _jódete_ bien resuelto. Se libera cuando está con sus compinches de Slytherin pasando el rato, después de hacer cosas que le molestan y en escenarios tensos como este que le fastidian hasta la médula, cuando Scorpius ya no soporta más.

Hyperon es el Mr. Hyde de Scorpius Malfoy.

—Que se jodan todos, Rose —exclama el chico con los ojos llenos de vida —Que se joda todo Hogwarts si quiere porque me gustas, y sí, quizá no me pasearía contigo por todo el colegio de la mano y no te besaría entrando al Gran comedor cada mañana, ni te llevaría tus libros después de clases y eso no significa que no me den ganas.

Rose se muere por contestarle a gritos que lo sabe y que le enferma que le repita lo obvio, pero interrumpir a Hyperon es lanzarse contra el huracán y preferiría, unas mil veces, golpear su cabeza contra el hielo del lago.

—Me dan ganas de todo eso y de ti también.

Rose se sonroja, Hyperon el incomodador en toda su gloria.

—Pero sabes que no lo haría porque no soy así, muy demostrativo ni romántico en esas cosas. Lo que no entiendo es por que tú no sucumbes como yo, ni explotas o te rindes a esas ganas. Te haces la fuerte, pero sabes que te traigo loca.

Mi querido siempre arrogante Scorpius Malfoy, piensa Rose, y casi se ríe. _Casi. _

—Que se jodan nuestros padres y nuestras casas, Weasley.

Entonces a Rose se le quitan las ganas de reír porque Hyperon, maldito bastardo, ha dado en el clavo. Todavía recuerda la cara desencajada de Ronald Weasley cuando le dijo que se juntaba con él, con un Slytherin, con un Malfoy.

—Te haces la fuerte, pero no tienes agallas como para enfrentarte a tu padre y decirle que te traigo loca. Siempre haces como que no te importa lo que piensen los Weasley de nuestra amistad, de mi amistad con Albus, pero sí, claro que te afecta y a veces pienso que hasta te avergüenzas de ello. Eres tan Gryffindor como yo lo soy.

Entonces pone cara de compungido y mira el piso, baja los hombros y le dejan de titilar las pupilas.

Scorpius ha vuelto.

El Scorpius frío, el desdeñoso, el de la sonrisa soberbia, el que se mide en público, pero no a solas, el confianzudo cuando le dan la oportunidad y ya no hay quien lo pare.

—Acepta que te gusto, Rosie, deja el rodeo.

—Eres un idiota —musita la pelirroja.

Sus labios están morados y sus palabras pierden algo de gravedad y validez gracias a que está temblando, pero Rose lo dice en serio, más en serio que cualquier otra vez. La idea era que ese engendro inconsistente de Hyperon se retirara para dar paso a un beso monumental que evitara la cursilería penosa de un _Oh, yo también te quiero, Scor, _pero al parecer era más fácil arruinarlo todo con ese vómito de pensamientos sin filtrar.

—Tú no conoces lo que es decepcionar a tus padres—comienza la chica que parece hablar con un nudo en la garganta— no sabes lo que significa esforzarte al máximo para tener buenas calificaciones aceptables por un Granger o entrar al equipo de Quidditch por un Weasley. No sabes que se siente que tu propio padre no te hable en una semana sólo porque te escuchó decir _creo que me gusta tu amigo, Albus._

Bien, no era la mejor forma de declararse, pero lo había hecho.

—No sabes lo que significa porque hagas lo que hagas siempre serás su _niñito adorado._ Puede que llegues borracho como cuba a casa, que repruebes exámenes, que seas un maldito holgazán, pero siempre te recibirán en casa con galletas recién horneadas. Tus padres te consienten desde que tienes memoria y te criaron como si fueras el rey del mundo, y te los has creído todo este tiempo.

Y yo te quiero así, piensa Rose, pero ponerse melosa arruinaría su discurso.

—Entonces haz algo para ti alguna vez en tu vida y no por hacer sentir satisfechos a los demás —dice Scorpius como si las palabras de Rose no le hubieran movido una fibra del corazón — porque detrás de todo lo que dices está lo que de verdad quieres hacerme, y no es gritarme lo inmaduro que me encuentras. Suéltate Rose, que te importe una mierda lo demás.

Dicho esto, Scorpius se acerca envalentonado y la toma por la cintura. El corazón de la chica se quiere arrancar, y entonces la besa de lleno en los labios helados, luego deja de hacer frío y toda la inflexible discusión se evapora con ellos porque ya no hay cabida para pensar. Es puramente sentir, sentir y sentir.

Entonces Rose, que está volando, que se desliza como espuma por la arena, sabe que la única verdad absoluta, a pesar de todo, es que le encanta la forma en la que vibra cuando Scorpius la aprieta contra su cuerpo, mientras explora sin descanso la suavidad de su boca.

* * *

**_Hyperon_ es en alución a Hyperion, que es como bien saben, el segundo nombre de Scorpius. Un hiperón, es español, es como un medio hermano del protón y neutrón, pero son más pesados e inestables y como que en fracciones de segundo se vuelven locos para estabilizarse. Y no, no soy buena en química, lo busqué en wikipedia. He de contarles que, tantantaaaan, ¡quedé en la U**! **en la peda, ahora UMCE, en pedagogía en inglés, así que ¡un hurra por mí! xD. Ya Oh, con respecto a esta wea que escribí, no se, me sieron ganas de hacer un Scorpius bien mala onda xD, ojalá que les gutes, y puta si no, me dicen igual po. En fin, Saludazos y como buen viernes carreteen caleta que para eso es verano loco. ¡Besos!**


	6. Celebración

**Disclaimer:** _Nada es mío, todo es de JKR y los cabros vios y sin problemas financieros que compren sus derechos, en volá como los de la WB. Yo escribí esto sin fines de lucro porque soy terrible buena onda. _

_Advertencias: Lime, palabras mal sonantes de gente grande, y weás.  
_

_—Escuché:_ **S**tand by me. John Lennon 

* * *

**Celebración **

* * *

Maldito sea el minuto en que Roger Smith alcanzó la snitch —piensa Rose con la cara tapada con ambas manos, sentada junto a sus compañeros leones lamentándose por lo que parece ser el Apocalipsis.

Después de cinco años consecutivos, Gryffindor perdía la copa del Quidditch a manos de las serpientes, que tenían sin ganar por más de una década en que habían visto el triunfo ir y venir entre las manos de cualquier casa menos la de ellos.

Entonces, fuera de todo pronóstico, un chico de trece años que pasaba desapercibido para cualquiera, se alza entre los consagrados y se vuelve una leyenda.

Roger Smith: Slytherin, tercer año, buscador. Le entrega la gloriosa victoria a su casa verde y plata la brillante mañana del 29 de Mayo, año 2022.

Rose puede ver la cara de regocijo de unas enardecidas serpientes y entre ellos, una cabeza platina y otra azabache que se hacen contraste una con la otra, celebrando a gritos como alma que lleva el diablo. Casi puede sentir el llanto de esos pobres hígados, porque esa noche de sábado esos órganos vitales se convertirían en paté, ahogados en whisky y toda la artillería etílica que encuentren para armar una de las clásicas fiestas Slytherin, pero mil veces mejor porque, citando a Albus Potter:

_We the Slytherins are the fucking champions!_

Y ser ganadores es un acontecimiento tan jodidamente memorable que tiene que ser ensalzado en una celebración con océanos de alcohol y drogas como Circe manda, ya que de lo contrario, Salazar Slytherin no se los perdonaría jamás.

Rose no piensa mucho en el reventón que se le viene, ella no tiene otra cosa en mente que el temor por su relación. Conoce a Scorpius como la palma de su mano y sabe, como que la tierra gira, ese Malfoy terminará borracho hasta que quedar en estado de bulto, y sabe también, que no es de sorprenderse que las inescrupulosas zorritas de sus compañeras ataquen a la primera que lo encuentren con la guardia baja.

Que es el maldito rey de Slytherin y todas lamen el suelo por donde pasa.

Durante toda la tarde el barullo sobre la fiesta y la información corrió por el colegio tan rápido como un vuelo de snitch. A las 11.00 PM, Whisky de fuego, tequila, ron añejo, marihuana al por mayor.

—También habrá hidromiel y cervezas de mantequilla para las nenas con poco aguante. — Escuchó Rose en un pasillo que le decía Dylan Zabini a un chico de Ravenclaw

La maldita juerga prometía. Prometía ser legendaria como también prometía un Scorpius engañándola con una facilona, alentado por los tequilazos previos y el ambiente calenturiento.

La casa Slytherin se transforma en Sodoma y Gomorra ese sábado y no hay alguien capaz de detenerlo.

La chica sabía que los Slytherin siempre recibían a las otras casas con los brazos abiertos en todos sus festejos, pero ver a las serpientes bebiendo cerveza dentro de la copa de plata que por media década fue suya era una cosa imposible de ver para los Gryffindor, cuyo orgullo era inamovible. Rose sabía que su asistencia a esa fiesta sería objetada como alta traición y condenada con meses de rechazo social y balaceras de miradas reprobatorias.

No, no se colaría en esa fiesta endemoniada, confiaría en su novio porque eso es lo que cualquier novia con cordura que no quiere parecer una psicópata obsesiva haría.

Pero de que se la comen las ganas, se la comen.

Cae la noche como en un pestañeo y Scorpius no ha hecho su acto de presencia mínimo diario, Rose lo atribuye al tráfico indebido de pasar drogas duras y blandas al colegio. La chica supone que el rubio y sus compinches tienen que haber estado trazando un plan infalible para contrabandear todo el arsenal sin ser descubiertos por Filch, que aunque tenga más años que Matusalén, al viejo zorro todavía le queda suficiente lucidez para torturarlos en sus castigos a espaldas del director, y para que hablar de su gata endemoniada, que aun sin pelos y tuerta maúlla delatando a cualquiera que anda fuera en horas indebidas o se meta a la sección prohibida en la biblioteca.

Se pone un pijama suelto de esos que Scorpius mira con desdén y murmura con dientes apretados _¿Donde están los seda, mujer? Esos que yo te regalé._ Luego, ella contesta que_ No me acomodan, Malfoy_ sean de seda, de algodón egipcio, de hebras cosidas por duendes, al cuerno, que ella prefiere las blusas del doble de su tamaño y un pantaloncillo corto bien desgastado. Se mete a la cama y corre el dosel mientras escucha a las cotillas de sus compañeras hablando en susurros tan altos como para que Rose escuche fuerte y claro.

—Escuché a Harper Flint diciendo que Scorpius no se le escapaba esa noche. —habla la primera, Stacy Bishop.

—Sí, está bien dispuesta a amarrarle a la pata de la cama si se le pone difícil—responde la otra caña hueca, Sandy Zuko.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Difícil dices?,—exclama Stacy con gracia —si los Slytherins quedarán hechos bolsa con todo lo que se meterán en el cuerpo. Con un poco de suerte reconocerán si es hombre, mujer o un mueble a lo que sea que se están echando al pecho.

—Buena suerte tienen los condenados.

—Sí, y mala suerte los que andan de novios.

_Malditas bocazas._

Después de esto el par de coñazas se ríen en _Sí_ menor y se desean las buenas noches.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas no tener que despertar al otro día, llegar recién al almuerzo y verle ahí, pasando su resaca. Tener que mirarle a los ojos y descubrir en ellos que le ha puestos los cuernos en grande con quizás cuantas, así como en las películas muggles donde las mujeres pueden ver el brillo de la infidelidad en las pupilas, mientras los chicos las saludan como si nada hubiese pasado.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos de Rose por coger una postura adecuada para dormir (que después de que tocaron las 11:00 fue aun más difícil de conseguir) la chica se duerme a temblores, con la frente arrugada, abrazando la almohada con fuerza y la viva imagen dolorosa de un Scorpius viniéndose a alaridos mientras Harper Flint se la corre con una rapidez descomunal.

Pasan lo que ella piensa han sido unos pocos minutos y un ruido sordo como de que algo se cayó la despierta de un tirón, y le da ese miedo bien conocido que le da la vulnerabilidad, ese que se le expande por el corazón y tritura los nervios luego de despertar de una pesadilla. No se permite preguntar _¿Quién anda ahí?, _se esconde bajo su sábana y tiembla asustada, total nadie la mira, entonces se permite reaccionar diferente, y no como si miles de vidas dependieran de su inquebrantable fortaleza Gryffindor.

Pasan un par de segundos y ocurre eso típico que ya no se siente al tipo merodeando y dándose a trompicones, sino que todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad y se cubre con una falsa confianza, piensa _Oh, sólo debe haber sido el gato,_ y justo ahí en ocurre algo aún más tenebroso como que una voz llama su nombre en un suspiro justo tras su dosel.

Rose podría haber dado el grito de su vida, sino fuera porque unas manos que hacen un lío de cortinas le tapan la boca, se colan dentro de su cama y finalmente, la calman.

Deduce entre la oscuridad a Scorpius y se quiere morir, reír y explotar en preguntas, todo al mismo tiempo, pero es minimizado por un buen beso con sabor a tabaco, marihuana y tequila del fuerte, del caro, ese que es el favorito de su novio.

Se lo quita de encima en un empujón y toma su varita a tientas de la mesita de noche, cierra bien el dosel de la cama, luego pronuncia _Muffliato, _cosa que a Scorpius le provoca la risa escandalosa. _Muffliato, Muffliato un flato, Muffliato_. Ella le mira y no da crédito a esa imagen del rubio que le enfada y también a ratos, porque no decirlo, se le hace divertido y sexy.

—¿Como es que subiste sin resbalar? —comienza la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido— y ¿Cómo es que no te descubrieron con tanto ruido?

—¡Por qué soy el puto amo, Rose!—dice y arrastra las palabras mientras se sonríe— Soy el puto amo de Hogwarts y del universo. ¿Lo admites cierto?

—No, no lo eres, Scor.—dice ella gesticulando con la cabeza —Eres un pobre adolescente que no sabe medirse cuando empina el codo.

—Oh, está bien, señorita quejona. —se enfurruña el Malfoy como un chiquillo y habla con la boca pequeña— ¿Y me amas menos por eso acaso?

—Tal vez.

—Sabes perfectamente que estás mintiendo.—se desespera Scorpius y Rose comienza a pasarla mejor— Sabes perfectamente que estás loca por mí porque soy genial y, soy genial porque, porque lo soy. Y lo sabes perfectamente.

—Y por tu forma de hablar también, cariño.

—¿Ves?, ¡lo admitiste! Yo también te quiero Rose, aunque seas regañona y despeinada y con un pijama feo. En una de esas que se te pega lo genial que soy, también.

_Wow_.

—Yo te vine a buscar ¿sabes?—continúa Scorpius y le cuesta modular— porque allá todo estaba muy brillante y daba vueltas con ruido y colores y muchas veces me quedé sin ropa. Sin _laa-la_ camisa. Me robaron.

Entonces todo lo que parecía divertido se apaga un poco. Sus miedos estaban bien fundados porque si quisieron besarlo y quizá él también. Le entra la pena y se le atora en la garganta.

—Pero no lo consiguieron—dice Scorpius alzándose de hombros y el alivio recorre a Rose porque sabe que estando borracho, ese rubio no le mentiría— ellos no lo consiguieron porque yo les dejé claro que si alguien me tenía que robar la ropa, esa eras tú.

Y lo dice como si nada, como si en otra ocasión no lo usara en forma de táctica seductora. Entonces se queda quieto junto a Rose, echado en la cama, con la cabeza ladeada apoyada en una mano y una sonrisa de un millón de galeones.

Una sonrisa para la que Rose no tiene palabras.

Desde su punto la chica apoya la cabeza en la almohada y se le queda mirando como si ella estuviera bajo efectos de un pito, esos ojos grises la atrapan y sus neuronas no reaccionan, se le ocurren cosas, como que quiere que Scorpius la toque por debajo de su horrible pijama, que le saque el sostén con una mano mientras le besa el hueco de la clavícula, que le gimotee cerca del oído, entonces aprieta las piernas porque tiene cosquillas casi desagradables y quiere aliviarse.

—Bésame, Scor.

Le implora.

—Bésame ahora.

Y él la mira como si se tratase de una desconocida.

—Ge-Generalmente no, yo, no. Umm.—responde el rubio.

Pero finalmente cae.

La besa de una forma que se sobrepone a lo femenino, a lo masculino, que es casi animal. Scorpius se sube encima de ella y Rose se remueve por debajo, haciéndolo perfecto. Porque la sensación de encajar así por encima de la ropa para dormir va de lo real a lo irreal en dos tiempos muy cortos. La chica hunde la mano es ese cabello lacio y delgado que fluye como arena entre sus dedos, mientras siente que se muere por lo suaves que son los labios al tacto de su lengua.

La chica puede sentirlo rígido y caliente sobre ella, tanto que casi duele y Scorpius medio se asusta, pero no tanto, porque ebrio como está no alcanza a sentir mucha vergüenza. Entonces comienza a embestir por encima y ambos gimen y sus voces suenan nocturnas y rasposas. Rose echa la cabeza hacia atrás con el cuello estirado y es como una invitación a recorrer su piel húmeda.

_Oh Merlín, que bien se siente._

Eso de tenerlo encima y frotarse, eso de gemir con todas las ganas porque _Muffliato_ los protege de cualquiera que venga a interrumpir. Aunque a Rose de repente le dan unas terribles ganas de gritar _traigan a esa tal Harper, a esa zorra, tráiganla para que nos vea, _esa idea petulante la calienta más. Se siguen sacando la ropa a tirones, vuelan la blusa dos tallas más grandes, la camisa de Scorpius y los pantalones abajo y se quedan así, con la pura ropa interior y es casi coger. _Casi_. Y hasta ahora se siente sensacional. Joder, Merlín, que sí. Que no necesitan nada más que tocarse y estrujarse uno contra otro.

Rose sigue que sigue con sus grititos a cada que Scorpius embiste y se aferra a su espalda con las uñas. Cada vez se les es más difícil besarse porque se les va el aliento junto con un orgasmo portentoso. Fuerte, carnal y lleno de _no pares, ¿Qué?, si ya, me, Ssss, Scor. Ah, ScorScor, Nnnnno, ah, no_, y un montonazo de otras incoherencias que ruegan por quedarse así para siempre, con ganas que la tierra corra más rápido y más lento al mismo tiempo porque correrse cuando se quiere tanto, mata. Correrse fuerte, a ojos blancos, desesperado, agónico, dulce, caliente.

Y al mismo tiempo.

Entre que Rose se queda dura y Scorpius embiste a loco se van porque se han frotado muy rápido, y acaban gritando su nombre o cualquier cosa, algo como de _alíviame, sigue, por favor, ya casi estoy_, no están seguros, pero mueren tres segundos y cuando despiertan Rose queda con espasmos a ojos cerrados, y deja de clavar sus uñas como si colgara del mundo, se aferra al cuello de Scorpius doblando los codos, con los pechos y el torso juntos mientras se ponen de acuerdo en quien respira primero. Scorpius se rinde con la cara en el cuello, mojado, con ganas de perderse en su cabello pelirrojo por el resto de sus días.

Se besan un par de veces más, lento, la reacción de los músculos se les hace torpe, de todos, cerebro, lengua, corazón. Y parece que los huesos se les vuelven gelatina de repente, y están tan cansados que aun con los labios y las lenguas ocupadas, les dan ganas de dormir.

Rose dice algo como _Estoy muerta_ y Scorpius le dice que quiere repetir eso de coger sin coger mil veces, y _te quiero, Rose. Espera que, no duermas que te quiero_, pero es tarde porque la pelirroja se achuncha a su brazo con media sonrisa y se duerme tan profundamente que parece en serio, que está muerta.

Te gusto ¿cierto, Rose? —dice mientras le acaricia una mejilla y sus dedos se ven particularmente graciosos cuando se los mira de cerca— ¿Incluso muerta te gusto? ¿Ah que sí? Un poquito, no hables, no importa yo se que sí.

Y le besa en las mejillas bañadas de pecas y la imita, porque se ve cómoda y feliz y Scorpius quiere estar cómodo y feliz, también.

—Quiero contigo, Rose—le sigue hablando a labios dormidos —pero mañana, no andes tan ansiosa.

Mientras se queda dormido mirándola piensa algo como _Bendito sea el chico este, el buscador maravilla_ que les dio una excusa de las buenas para celebrar y tomar como hace tiempo no tomaba, y porque le dio una excusa, lo que es aún mejor, para arreglárselas y llegar a la habitación de las Gryffindor, táctica que en cualquier caso, al otro día no recordaría (puta resaca de mierda), aunque al fin y al cabo no importaba porque el sólo despertar con Rose a un lado le bastaba para rememorar otras cosas que hizo, las cuales tenían mucha mayor importancia. Mierda que las tenían.

_Joder, bendito sea el minuto en que Smith alcanzó esa condenada pelotita dorada._

_

* * *

_**Ya, quedó los suficientemente largo para que me perdonen ¿cierto? le puse todo de mi para que la espera valiera la pena. Me alegra que sean viñetas independientes, que si no se perdería el hilo de la historia y todo mal, pero como soy terrible via hago puras cositas sin conexión. La coni sa-peee. Ahora, con respecto a la "viñeta" (si entre comillas la weá porque es gigante), no saben cuanto me gusta escribir a Scorpius con trago encima. ¡Es que me fascina de tal forma! la dura weón, es que me imagino que le sale todo su lado buena onda/divertido/que te cagai de la risa con él. Y todos queremos un amigo así po. Obvio. Es mi tercer Scorpius ebrio. Yo me divertí escribiendola, me frustré algunas veces porque me demoré CALETA (tres días, csm) pero igua piola, porque la terminé ps, aquí está, ahora me voy a ir a cabezear una historia para el HarryRon que tengo pendiente. Saludotes y si dejan review les mando a Scorpius con dos botellas de Ron un rato para que se caguen de la risa, o lo violen, ahí vean ustedes. ¡Besy!**


	7. Ayuda

**Disclaimer: **_No son míos, ninguno de estos personajes, la pura trama buena onda y el parque muggle que también se pasa de buena onda, todo lo demás es de JKR y la gente via que compra sus derechos como la WB. Yo hago esto por puro amor al fandom y a quedarme despierta hasta las 4:10 AM, cero ánimos de plata, aunque me haga caleta falta pero filo ;D._

—_Escuché: How soon is now, t.A.T.u_

* * *

**Ayuda**

* * *

—Mamá, el niño está perdido. ¿Crees que lo podemos ayudar?

Y cuando Hermione Weasley atiende a la manita que tira de su falda tan desesperadamente, pasa de la tranquilidad al shock en tres tiempos. Primero le da una punzada en el estómago, luego cambia la expresión y termina poniéndose a la defensiva.

_Es un niño, Hermione, un pequeñito indefenso. _

Sin embargo, se vuelve a sentir una chiquilla vulnerable como en otros tiempos por unos buenos instantes antes de recuperar la completa cordura, y es que ya hacen muchos años que nadie la miraba de esa forma, esa tan fría y tan gris.

No tiene que preguntar quien es, ni quienes son sus padres, sus solas facciones la llevan muy atrás donde se ve envuelta por las paredes de la cabaña de Hagrid con este mismo semi-gigante consolando su llanto, en tanto Ron está vomita que vomita, babosa tras babosa dentro de un cubo de madera.

—Mamá, Scorpius. Mamá despierta.

Mucho menos le tiene que preguntar donde vive. Los _Crucios_ que tiene ardiendo en la piel, cuyo dolor nunca se fue del todo, probablemente fueron conjurados en el mismo lugar donde ese niño se divierte en grande con sus juguetes a diario. Esa casa está contaminada de memorias y de sangre.

—Creo que no le agrado a tu madre. Descuida niña, puedo encontrarlos solo.

Ante esas palabras duras que no denotan timidez, Hermione despierta de su ensimismamiento con una sacudida de su melena y la pequeña burbuja de recuerdos explota, entonces le mira en serio, mira a través de esa expresión aguda, a través de la historia y el pasado. _Está asustado._ Entonces cae, _Por Merlín_ ¿Cómo no va a estarlo? Es un pequeñito perdido, lejos de su madre y rodeado de gente que en su corta vida ha visto y ella, una mujer adulta y capaz, sintiéndose una víctima de algo que no tiene nada que ver con él.

Vaya chiquillada su comportamiento.

—Ven, cariño, vamos a buscar a tu padre — Hermione se arriesga, que si se va a encontrar frente a frente con Malfoy lo quiere saber ya.

—Andaba con mamá.

Y el alivio la recorre como el agua tibia.

—¿Ella como se llama?

_Astoria Malfoy. _

—Astoria.

—Y veamos, —inquiere la castaña —¿Por dónde te perdiste?

—Aquí en el parque, —responde Scorpius —pero al otro extremo.

—Me lo encontré por los columpios —agrega Rose con entusiasmo.

—Yo-Yo estaba, —comienza a hablar farfullando el pequeño rubio con un nudo en la garganta— yo estaba seguro que mi madre había dicho que se quedaría sentada en los asientos. Cuando miré ella ya no estaba.

Entonces desde esos ojos de Draco Malfoy en los que se vio humillada tantas veces, escurren lagrimitas que no hacen más que partirle el corazón a Hermione. Scorpius hace lo posible por no llorar porque Draco le ha dicho demasiadas veces que debe ser un chico fuerte, siempre, pase lo que pase, porque la vida es dura y es mejor hacerle frente, y cada vez que su padre menciona esa lección, Astoria pone la misma cara que ponen sus cachorritos cuando juega al _Boggart_ y él los asusta, así que tiene que ser verdad, sin embargo el miedo de no volver a verlos nunca más puede más que él y el control que tiene sobre sus emociones, que tampoco es podemos decir que sea demasiado cuando se tienen unos escasos cuatro años.

—¿Esto es un castigo? —pregunta Scorpius entre sollozos—Me lo dijo la tía Daphne, me dijo que yo, que yo era un chiquillo mimado y necesitaba un castigo de vez en cuando. ¿Tendré este castigo para siempre?

—No, no es un castigo, pequeño —responde Hermione contrita —mira, volvamos al otro lado del parque, seguramente Astoria está buscándote por ahí cerca.

—¿Y si no está?

—Puedes venir a vivir conmigo—responde Rose como si fuera lo más obvio del universo.

Scorpius la mira como si estuviera loca y Hermione, en cierto sentido, le da la razón. Ella podría llamarle _el instinto de supervivencia. _Si Rose llegara con él a casa, lo menos que haría Ron Weasley sería colgarlo de los pies y cabeza abajo con el cable del teléfono desde la ventana del segundo piso, hasta que lleguen parientes a reclamarlo y eso si es que antes no pasa el camión de la basura.

—Estará, no te preocupes.

Hermione le abre los brazos desde su altura en señal de estar dispuesta a cagarlo, pero el pequeño Scorpius niega con la cabeza con expresión apagada, aún tiritando por las lágrimas contenidas, expresando con tono neutro que es perfectamente capaz de caminar por sí mismo.

A pesar de ese timbre de voz que raya en lo grosero, Rose no se da por aludida y fuera de toda vergüenza le toma la mano como quien no quiere la cosa, dejando en claro que nadie quiere que se pierda nuevamente, que si permanecen juntos es más fácil, _es una cuestión de lógica,_ y Hermione infla el pecho al oír a su hija de cuatro años hablar de esa forma, pero luego, le llama la atención la reacción del chico.

Él, que se le nota en los ojos las ganas que tiene de gritarle un buen insulto porque ha cruzado los límites de la desfachatez, de pronto baja los hombros y cambia el gesto por uno mucho menos dramático, se conforma con un _En fin_... de deje resignado, seguido de un corto suspiro. Además, no le suelta la mano de un tirón, ni la mira con asco, ni tampoco le grita _loca empollona, sabelotodo. _

Y es que al final, Scorpius no es Draco.

Esa es toda la ciencia que y lo que no ha querido ver desde que Rose llegó con él, lo que le da recelo es que le ve como un Malfoy más, un Malfoy desagradable, de esos de su época que la combinación con Black los hacía peores, pero este tiene el Greengrass en las venas y juzgar por apellidos o familia es un jueguito del pasado, uno que la tuvo muchos años siendo perdedora y ella no caería en él tampoco.

Hermione y los niños, que siguen cogidos de la mano, atraviesan los arbustos y caminan unos metros más, y cerca de unos toboganes rojos en forma de bucle hay una mujer alta y rubia envuelta en un vestido floreado muy llamativo, que mira hacia su dirección y chilla de forma estremecedora.

—¡Ahí está! —anuncia el pequeño con júbilo.

Es la primera vez que nota a Scorpius sonreír y odia aceptarlo, pero siente que se desborda de ternura verlo así tan contento y suelta la mano de Rose lentamente para echarse a correr a los brazos de su madre, a quien creía que no vería nunca más en toda su vida. Ambos se encuentran a medio camino y ella lo toma y lo estruja contra su pecho para terminar sollozando escandalosamente.

Hermione hace lo propio tomando a Rose en brazos y acercándose a la pareja, sintiéndose algo entrometida en su reencuentro, espera a que la esposa de Draco le hable primero, cosa que ocurre en pocos instantes.

—Yo nunca, yo —comienza Astoria precipitadamente, pero se calma y continua —gracias, gracias de verdad. Fui por unos helados y nunca había venido a este parque muggle. Tuve problemas en la heladería porque no sabía cuantos galeones debía cambiar, ni con cuanto pagar, entonces tarde más de la cuenta y…

—¿Fue a buscar helados? —interrumpe Scorpius con ojos brillantes— ¿No te querías deshacer de mí como un castigo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! te traje a un parque muggle por el que rogaste y pataleaste, me puse este vestido extraño y tú aún con eso crees que me querría deshacer de ti, mi príncipe?

En ese instante Rose le pregunta en un susurro al oído a Hermione si Scorpius es de verdad un príncipe y donde está su reino _que así lo puedo visitar_. Ella se ríe y sus carcajadas llaman la atención de Astoria.

—No podía llamar a nadie, ¡no sabía que hacer! Si-Si Draco —Astoria titubea, Hermione sabe que es una situación incomoda y le agradece profundamente que ella también haga esa pequeña conversación lo más amena posible —si Draco se llegara a enterar que traje a Scorpius a este parque y que además se me-me perdió, me mataría de seguro.

—Yo entiendo, no te preocupes, que se pierda un hijo debe ser terrible. Bueno, creo que es tarde y debo llegar a casa a preparar la cena.

—Sí, sí, no te quito más tiempo. —la rubia le sonríe —Haz sido muy amable.

—No hay problema.

—Sabes que sí, que lo hay —la interrumpe Astoria con una pequeña sonrisa incómoda, sin mirarla a los ojos— Por eso es que te agradezco el doble toda tu ayuda. De corazón.

Cuando Astoria dice esto Hermione se turba y no le fluyen las palabras, asiente con una sonrisa que le cuesta lograr y escucha como su hija se remueve de su pecho diciéndole a Scorpius adiós. _Cuídate Scorpius, que estés bien. Nos vemos en Hogwarts, podemos ser amigos después, yo te presentaré a mis primos, adiós, adiós, adiós. _Él le mira como si fuera un bichito que acaba de descubrir en el jardín y se despide con la mano sin emitir palabras, pero con media sonrisa curiosa. Astoria comienza a caminar para perderse entre los árboles donde puede desaparecer sin ser descubierta y Hermione hace lo propio caminando hacia el auto.

Antes de llegar al auto, Hermione les echa un vistazo hacia atrás y Astoria está besando a Scorpius en su cabellera platinada antes de desaparecer completamente, mientras él se deja mimar posando la cabecita en el hombro, bien acurrucado en su pecho, ante esto Hermione no puede evitar preguntarse cuanto de Narcissa Malfoy tendrá Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

**Creo que con ese tema (Ayuda) la trama tendría que haber sido otra que... ahora que lo pienso no voy a decir, para la próxima xd. Em, pero la embarré porque el título estaba de vio pa hacerla po, pero bueno no importa igual seguirá siendo bakán como el video inspirador. En fin, puta em, hice este ps, se me ocurrió porque estaba viendo tele y caché en el Home&Health una historia brígida de una señora que estaba a punto de perder a su bebé y yo dije Mmm,"perder" y fue la raja porque toda una cosita como película pasó por mi cabeza con Scorpius perdido y Hermione encontrándolo y cuático porque era igual a Draco y Wow. Brígido po. Le tenía otro final si, pero cuando escribí esa línea de comparación entre Astoria y Narcissa (que es como fundamentalmente yo me imagino a Astoria, consentidora total) dije ya esta es la línea matadora y Finite. Punto, tal cual. Y me gusta cambiar la perspectiva de vez en cuando, onda no siempre puro Scorpius-Rose, Rose-Scorpius. A mi me gustó como quedó, no se ustedes, en volá me dicen en un review po. Que saben onda, yo nunca pido y weás y no me hago drama porque no me dejan y subo igual, porque escribo porque me gusta no por recibir elogios, pero lo que me frustra caleta es cuando dejan la wea de fic puesta en Alerts o en Favorite y no dejan reviews, péguense la paja de escribir algo ps, que igual es rico recibir comentarios, aunque sean _Oye para de wear, si escribí por la callampa._ (xd perdonen lo flaite) o algo así. Cachan, pero algo po. Ya Oh, ah por si les interesa, el bebé de la señora nació sin ningún problema (obvio, si no, no lo hubiesen mostrado) y mi mamá lloró. Saludos (:**


	8. Brillo

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ni un weaita. Todo es de JKR y la gente bakán que compre sus derechos. No hay fines de lucro.**

_—Escuché: Another brick in the wall. Pink Floyd. _

**

* * *

**

**Brillo  
**

* * *

¿Te has fijado que a Albus le destacan mucho los ojos?

Rose detiene su lectura, extrañada. Mira a Scorpius con cara de ¿_De qué hablas?, _mientras corona su expresión alzando una ceja. El chico le responde que es cierto, que los tiene bonitos, almendrados y verde intenso._ Así muy Slytherin, ¿te fijas?_ Entonces ambos posan su vista en el chico que se rasca los borbotones de pelo azabache con la punta de la varita, confundido, intentando continuar sus odiados deberes de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—Sí, yo —balbucea la pelirroja —o sea, no me había fijado.

—Imposible —certifica Scorpius.

El chico argumenta que para alguien tan detallista como Rose el pasar de esos ojazos era una imposibilidad física-matemática, porque _Es probable que el cabrón tenga el verde más bonito de todo Hogwarts, Rosie. _Le pregunta como puede saludarle todos los días sin derretirse por él.

—Es mi primo, enfermo.

Scorpius bufa, después responde que Albus es su hermano y aún con eso si le pidiera matrimonio, se casaría con él feliz de la vida. _Mira que bueno está, joder. _Continúa su explicación diciendo quetiene el pelo que te mueres por arrancárselo, hace como que estudia, pero no estudia, y sin embargo le va bien como quien no quiere la cosa. _¡Oh! y lo mejor por Merlín santísimo,_ mezcla alcohol como los dioses_._ Si te digo, es _perfecto_ y el muy hijo de puta está soltero. Condenado loco, podría tener a quien quisiera.

—Deja ya de maldecir.

Pero no es eso lo que quiere decirle. Le mira y le escucha y siente como si estuviera compartiendo uno de esos momentos horribles con las cursis de sus compañeras de cuarto. La forma en que lo estudia y el tono con que lo hace._ A él le gusta_. Esa es toda la ciencia.

A Scorpius le gusta Albus.

Se le hace raro, porque si de pronto fueran novios y no uña y mugre, compinches del mal, como estos últimos cuatro años, Hogwarts de seguro se viene debajo de aburrimiento. Y ella se queda fuera, no sola, pero fuera y eso la apesadumbra un resto porque la compañía de esos dos era muy llenadora los ratos que sus amigas se ponían odiosas. Decide terminar con la duda.

—¿Te gusta? —susurra Rose.

—¿El qué?

La chica pone los ojos en blanco y hace un movimiento con la cabeza en dirección a su primo, Scorpius alza los hombros, sigue sin caer.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Libros de Aritmancia?

—Albus.

Scorpius siente que le está tomando el pelo y la mira a ella y mira a Albus alternativamente. ¿Él, _gay_? ¿Scorpius Malfoy, _gay_? Rose debe estar perdiendo unas muchas buenas, claramente necesarias, horas de sueño por el estudio si piensa que a él le puede gustar Albus.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

Ve a Rose asentir casi con angustia y no da crédito a su respuesta.

—Dices todas esas cosas, que Albus y sus ojos más bonitos y verdes, esto y lo otro. Le tiras flores a todo lo que hace. Francamente no se que quieres que piense si haces ese tipo de comentarios.

Scorpius al final cree entenderlo todo de la manera que a él le gusta, apoya la mejilla en la palma de una mano que esconde bajo el cabello rubio y se sonríe, totalmente ganador.

—¿Te da celos?

Rose queda contrariada. Condenado con su sonrisa arrogante que piensa que las trae locas a todas. _Oh, eres un pesado_. Baja la mirada a su libro con el entrecejo arrugado y cambia de página nerviosa. _No se puede hablar seriamente contigo. _Le dice con tono severo que no son celos, si no que sería extraño que de repente fueran los Romeo y Julieta del mundo mágico.

Scorpius niega con la cabeza. _Sabes que son celos. _Toma su varita y con ella guarda sus libros y pergaminos alegando lata. El silencio agota a Scorpius, le aburre. Quiere irse a joder a alguien a los terrenos y no morir de hastío por tanta tranquilidad.

—¿Terminaste mi amor?

Albus le mira extrañado y responde afirmativamente, Rose se lo come con esa mirada de basilisco y su cabello flamea de ira_. _Scorpius se remueve orgulloso al verla así_. Eres insufrible Malfoy. No puedo creer que me estés molestando por interesarme en ti. _Scorpius se levanta con una carcajada y acomoda el bolso en su hombro, Albus llega a su lado.

—Rose cree que soy gay y está celosa de ti.

_Oh, por Merlín, este maldito rubio cargante._

—Claro, gay. —responde Albus con sarcasmo —¿Qué te has estado inyectando estos últimos cuatro años, Weasley?

—Adelántate, Julieta.

—Te espero en la puerta, Romeo.

Cuando Rose cree que no podría estar más humillada, Scorpius tira la última bala.

—Sí, Albus tiene los ojos más verdes,—le susurra y Rose se sorprende por la repentina cercanía —pero tranquila, que en azules y brillantes nadie te gana.

Corona su jugada con un beso en la mejilla y se larga a pasos rápidos, pero con la frente en alto. Victorioso. Rose debería cruciarlo por ser tan imbécil, pero ese beso la ha tomado por sorpresa y siente que explota en millones de colores, luego baja la guardia y piensa que ha sido una tonta por pensar si quiera un segundo que lo que ha dicho y hecho Scorpius ha sido un flirteo.

Cuando ha pasado un rato, Rose se descubre, con asco, muy cursi y estúpida, perdida divagando entre un párrafo y otro de la guerra de los duendes del siglo XVII, imaginándose en una fiesta de máscaras con un rubio idiota que la quiere sacar a bailar.

* * *

**No es de los mejores caps , lo se. No hay tiempo, universidad, escribriendo a esta hora porque siempre tengo ideas en la noche y porque me remuerde la conciencia tener tan abandonado los fics. Odio ser inconstante en todo lo que hago. Ron/Harry tendrá que esperar AUN MÁS porque debo dos de esos en Lemmon a una niña por una campaña de LJ! en el que subaste dos Oneshots a $4, se supone que debía entregarlos el Domingo. Oh Gosh, creo que está todo muuuuy retrasado, estoy algo asustada. Mil perdones y cariños a todos. **


	9. Imprevisto

**Disclaimer: **_Nada de lo que resconoscan me pertenece. Ni los personajes, ni los lugares, deportes, etc. Todo es de JKR y quienes compren sus derechos. No escribí esto con fines de lucro c:_

_Escuché: Bestia - Hello seahorse!_

**

* * *

**

**Imprevisto  
**

* * *

Hugo Weasley marcó la diferencia por entrar a Hufflepuff y debe ser eso, eso de ser tejón, leal y de gran corazón, la razón por la que cuando entra a la habitación de Rose preguntándole si tiene lápices que le preste para dibujar y ve a su hermana despeinada y la blusa a medio desabotonar con un rubio _sangre-pura_ sobre ella y con la mano intentando abrir el botón de su pantalón, él hace como que no vio nada, se pone rojo como condenado y habla mirando al suelo:

—Disculpa, no sabía que estabas acompañada.

_Por_ _Scorpius Malfoy_

—Venía a pedirte algo, pero mejor te aviso, por la hora, que mamá y papá vienen en.

Y se escucha la puerta abrir.

—Camino.

Todo se está yendo a la mierda. Y Rose y Scorpius se quieren morir. Scorpius se levanta como un rayo y mira a todos lados como buscando un agujero en la pared por donde escapar, mientras Rose lo tironea chillando que se esconda, que papá seguro los mata, que de esta no se salvan. Se supone que no llegarían hasta la noche.

_MerlínMerlínMerlín_.

Entonces Hugo toma al rubio de un brazo y con el otro recoge la ropa que este se alcanzó a sacar. Scorpius empieza a susurrar que qué pretende y el chico lo hace callar de un golpe, lo mete a trompicones al clóset de su propia pieza, le lanza la ropa en la cara y le dice con tono preocupado.

—Desaparece, ahora.

Scorpius lo intenta en vano, sabe que no ha practicado lo suficiente y aunque pudiera, aún es menor de edad y lo descubrirían de cualquier forma. Mira a Hugo desesperado, clavándole los ojos que se ven plateados.

—No hagas ruido alguno hasta que yo abra

—Está bien.

Vuelve a la habitación de Rose que queda un lado y la mira vestirse como un rayo, él le ordena la cama y lanza sobre ella un par de libros que caen abiertos, así como por disimular estudio. _Muy propio de Rose_. Aunque ahora lo muy propio de Rose, supone su hermano, es coger con el único chico en la tierra por el que su padre se perdería un partido de los Chuddley Cannons, si le dieran a escoger entre ver el juego o liquidar a punta de varita a un adolescente.

Hugo vuelve a su habitación tranquilamente y pronuncia _tejones _tres veces y su clóset emite un minúsculo _click_. Abre la puerta con sigilo y ahí está Scorpius todo doblado. Le susurra que salga en silencio y hable en bajito mientras el cierra la puerta con llave, el rubio obedece sin chistar.

—Bien, supongo que te mereces una explicación.

El chico mira al rubio hacia arriba pues le saca casi una cabeza de altura, pero aun así le ve pequeño, acorralado.

—Tranquilízate, Malfoy. —dice Hugo, sonriendo —A mi no me importa con quien salga Rose, porque ¿Están saliendo? Digo ¿En plan novios? O sólo fue algo…

—No —interrumpe Scorpius —digo sí, me refiero… que sí, somos novios.

—¿Y desde cuando?

—Desde hace ya un buen tiempo.

—Wow. No se nota. Sabes que eres carne muerta ¿cierto?

—Lo dices por… —habla el rubio apuntando hacia la puerta.

—Papá, sí. Te matará cuando se entere.

—O sea, lo tengo claro desde, bueno, toda la vida.

En cierta forma, a Hugo le daba algo de pena la postura de Scorpius. Todos lo conocen y saben que se cree el rey del universo y ahora, está así, de hombros caídos, mirando por encima del hombro hacia la puerta cerrada como si de un momento a otro fuera a llegar su padre con una motosierra gritando por su cabeza.

Rose no era la chica más popular de Hogwarts, y ciertamente era la más problemática para la integridad física de Malfoy, entonces ¿Por qué ella? Ese Slytherin podría tener a cualquiera.

—Bueno, tienes mi apoyo, en cualquier caso. Nunca hemos hablado antes, pero, si de algo te sirve (que no creo en verdad porque ni con Merlín ayudándote te salvas de Ronald Weasley) estoy para ti, no se, si necesitas algo.

—Hoy fuiste de mucha ayuda. Gracias.

—Claro. Cuando gustes, pero la próxima vez no sean tan despreocupados y métanse mano en un lugar más discreto.

Scorpius se rasca la cabeza con bochorno.

—No lo hagas sonar así

—Por favor, no estaban precisamente tomando el té ¿O sí? —Hugo le sonríe divertido —No importa ¿Cómo llegaste?

—Red flú.

—Eso es un problema, supongo que puedes llevarte mi escoba y luego arreglamos como me la devuelves.

—No puedo volar.

—¿Disculpa?

Hugo no da crédito a lo que escucha y Scorpius se alza de hombros como si decir eso fuera lo más normal del universo mágico.

—Eso que oyes, soy pésimo en la escoba. Ni siquiera me gusta el Quidditch.

—No puedes decir eso en esta casa, hereje. ¿Qué vio Rose en ti entonces?

Scorpius no se siente capacitado para decir que el Quidditch no tiene ningún sentido, que él tiene cosas más interesantes que hablar y con Rose, más interesantes que hacer. Cómo hace cinco minutos que se lo estaban pasando de lo lindo sin que la palabra _snitch_ tuviera si quiera que pronunciarse. Sin embargo, Hugo le tiene atrapado y lo único que deja salir es:

—No se, pregúntale a ella.

—No importa ahora —interrumpe Hugo notando que pierden el tiempo —Creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es esperar hasta la madrugada y cuando todos estén durmiendo, irte por la Red Flú.

—Papá piensa que estoy con Albus, no podría esperar hasta.

Y corta la oración porque Albus es quien lo puede salvar. Albus que tiene una escoba, tiene una capa de invisibilidad y tiene cojones. Porque dirá que es un irresponsable por hacer lo que hizo y que quiere que se metan en problemas cuan mamá aburrida todo el camino, pero le irá a buscar de seguro porque en fondo igual le gusta el peligro y terminará con un _fue entretenido de todos modos. _Entonces cuando lleguen a la mansión podrán ir a su habitación a tomar cervezas y fumarse algo.

—¿Te quedaste mudo, Malfoy?

—Tienes celular ¿cierto?

—Claro.

—Préstamelo. Ya se como salir de aquí.

Scorpius se viste como un rayo mientras toma la maquinita y busca _Albus_ en el la agenda de contactos. Hugo lo mira divertido porque salta tratando de meter la otra pierna en el pantalón y no lo consigue. _Trae tu escoba a la casa de Rose. _Mete la cabeza por una manga. _No importa que hago aquí, sólo ven, en secreto y trae la capa también. _Se sube el cierre del pantalón._ Deja ya de ser tan idiota y hazlo. _Por fin se termina de vestir y se queda quieto. _Nos vemos. _

Le dice a Hugo que se quede abajo para esperar a Albus, quien llega por la chimenea cinco minutos después asegurando que viene a ver a Rose. Su tío Ron le pregunta porque los nervios y porque trae una pequeña maleta. _Traigo unas cosas que me pidió Rose, mejor subo pronto._ Sube como un rayo junto a Hugo a su habitación y ahí está Scorpius, sentado en la cama de piernas cruzadas.

—Nos vamos inmediatamente.

—Sí, mamá.

Albus bufa y abre la maleta que parece ser muy pequeña para traer una escoba y la capa de invisibilidad, pero lo hacen y bendita magia que lo puede todo. Antes de subirse a la escoba, Scorpius le dice a Hugo que le diga a Rose que simule haber peleado con Albus. _No hay muchas razones para salir volando desde una ventana, tú entiendes. _Que le diga también que te debe un favor. _Ambos te lo debemos. _Después de tener la capa puesta (cosa que no le vea la cara) agrega:_ Gracias de corazón._ Hugo a esto último solo sonríe y se alza de hombros. Albus despega como un rayo dos segundos después de decir nos vemos.

_Es cosa de Hufflepuffs._ Piensa mientras ve alejarse a su primo sobre la escoba contra el cielo y el viento.

* * *

**La cosa es que la universidad me consume, creo que este trocito lo vengo escribiendo hace más de dos meses y el largo nisiquiera le hace honor al tiempo. Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. Iré muy lento con este supongo. Gracias por leerme.**


	10. Cambio

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje, ni locación, ni nada aquí nombrado me pertenece. Todo es de JKR y cualquiera que compre sus derechos. No hago esto con fines de lucro.**

_—Escuché: Playground love, Air._

* * *

**Cambio**

* * *

Rose no se despertó pensando en el día condenado que le estaba esperando. No desayunó pensando en ser alguien nuevo, no terminó sus clases sintiéndose diferente, pero cuando va con un bolso cargado de libros pesados para adelantar materia como suele hacer en la biblioteca se topa frente a frente con el principio de su futura realidad. Pasa que Lyssander Scarmander la detiene súbitamente con un saludo rápido que es como la llave que abre el portal de un mundo nuevo y ella le responde más gustosa de lo común. Tanto Lorcan como Lyssander han sido amigables con ella desde que tiene memoria, pero hay algo que es distinto esta vez en Lyssander y en el día y en ella misma que hace que la forma en que ese chico le interrumpe el paso sea incómodamente deliciosa. Como si hubiese atravesado un umbral a un lugar donde no le importa perder unos minutos de estudio valioso para quedarse conversando con un conocido.

Se preguntan como han estado y que han hecho por pura cortesía, porque Rose sabe que Lyssander tiene palabras enredadas en la lengua que no sabe como poner en la palestra, y le inquietan tanto que quiere gritarle _¡Escúpelo ya!_ Porque la curiosidad es una de sus más grandes debilidades.

Entonces después de algún punto aparte de un tema insulso las pupilas del chico se dilatan y luego tose, como por hacer algo, con las manos, con la boca y la mira con esos enormes y soñadores ojos de sello Lovegood y emite nervioso:

—¿Quieres ir a Hogsmade conmigo el sábado?

Ese sería el primer sábado en su vida que no comparte una salida a Hogsmade con Scorpius y Albus, sus mejores amigos. Un sábado después de casi dos años y medio completos cuyos fin de semana significaba afiatar la amistad entre los tres. Sin embargo tiene quince años hace poco cumplidos y cuando mira esa expresión tímida en el rostro de Lyssander se siente no menos que halagada.

Un par de años antes hubiese pensado que ese momento era repugnante y Lyssander un tonto, que tener citas era una total pérdida de tiempo y hubiese preferido mil millones de veces quedarse con sus amigos pasando el rato hablando de cualquier cosa.

Pero Lyssander es guapo, mierda que lo es. Es rubio, es alto, parece mayor. Es un sueño del Quidditch, de lo que ni Albus ni Scorpius parecen tener la menor idea. Es Ravencaw (y por ende inteligente) tan divertido que te doblas de risa cuando te conversa, y ni siquiera se esfuerza.

Entonces Rose, quien se siente más adolescente que cualquier otra vez, hace como que se lo piensa unos segundos para hacerse de rogar (y disfrutar la cara de ansia de Lyssander) y alza lo hombros diciendo que claro, porque no.

—Será muy divertido.

Le entrega la mejor de sus amistosas sonrisas, para que Lyssander no piense que tiene otras intenciones (que las tiene, como no, pero no puede ser tan obvia) y espera que él diga algo.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir a buscar a Lorcan —lo dice agitado, esquivándole la mirada— nos vemos después para ponernos de acuerdo en todo ¿Vale?

—Claro, un día después de clases. Vale.

Vale.

Le sonríe abiertamente y se aleja a pasos de trueno, y Rose siente que de repente se abren las nubes del día gris y dan paso a un chorro de luz celestial que solo la ilumina a ella. No era posible que Lyssander Scarmander le propusiera ir así, juntos. Juntos, así como _juntosjuntos_. Solos los dos. Puede ser en plan de amigos. Obviamente que puede, por que no, el chico no aclaró el punto, pero es él. Aunque fuera en plan de cualquier cosa sigue siendo Lyssander Scarmander y eso es decir suficiente. Una mañana y una tarde completa con el mayor de los mellizos Scarmander (un par de minutos por sobre Lorcan) y eso, de una forma que tampoco entiende, hace que le guste más la idea.

Se siente como chiquilla, y cuando lo piensa bien es hasta simplón, no es la gran cosa, pero sería la reina de las cínicas si dijera que no le emociona hasta la médula.

Con el corazón henchido se aleja de las terrazas que dan a los amplios terrenos del castillo, de donde hace un par de minutos Lyssander Scarmander la sacó de su clásico letargo de camino a la biblioteca y le volvió gelatina recién hecha. Camina como huracán con rumbo a ningún lado de pura inercia, pues dentro de su cabeza, antes colmada de pura y sabia lógica desde que ha tenido conciencia, ahora hay una sola línea de pensamiento escandaloso, muy aguda e irritante, que parece mandarse sola. Es muy ruidosa y habla rápido como trabalenguas y todo lo que pronuncia es _LyssanderLyssanderLyssander_, y hace figuras espirales alrededor de su cerebro. Aunque a veces se mezcla con otros tonos más profundos y más lejanos que emiten _sábado, Hogsmade y juntos_.

Es incómodo para alguien como Rose Weasley sentirse tan arrebolada y tan chillona, incluso internamente. Entonces pasados unos minutos ya enserio quiere dejarse de esas niñerías como repetir el nombre de _ese chico _cada par de líneas en los párrafos de su pensamiento.

Se le hace difícil. Mierda, Lyssander. Muy, muy difícil.

Hasta que de pronto, justo cuando más o menos se había figurado ir tumbarse a su cama un buen rato para que el silencio le calmara y pudiera razonar sobre su actitud majadera, y así por fin volver su naturaleza circunspecta, se topa frente a frente ahogando un gritito de sorpresa con un Scorpius y un Albus que por su expresión al verla, parecían haberla buscado por todos lados.

—¡Te hemos buscado por todos lados! —dice Albus.

En efecto.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

Rose titubea y Scorpius, como si le leyera en los ojos el pensamiento, la descubre extraña.  
—¿Te pasa algo?

—Pues no.

No le pasa algo, le pasa _todo_ y explicar_ todo_ es complicado incluso para ella.

—¿Segura?

Insiste el cabrón con media sonrisa porque la pilla nerviosa y a Scorpius le gusta jugar con la gente. Sin embargo, Rose le lleva años de ventaja sobre eso y se defiende de la forma que da resultado siempre: hacerse la enojada. Se enfurruña, se cubre con un manto de seguridad que ni ella sabe de donde saca, arruga la frente y le estampa en la cara con voz mandona.

—Que no me ha pasado nada, Scor. Basta.

Entonces Scorpius pone actitud solemne y dice _Esta bien, te creo_. Si bien puede que sea mentira, no importa, porque si por algo es amiga de Rose y la respeta, es porque no deja que nadie se meta con ella. Aunque sea él, que se cree el rey del mundo.

—En fin ¿por qué me buscaban?

—Porque queríamos saber si tienes dinero que nos prestes —explica Scorpius —Estamos quebrados.

¿Dinero? Sí como no. Ese rubio nació en una cuna echa de galeones. Lo que menos necesita es dinero.

—Ya en serio.

—Pues Albus te extraña —sigue el chico, el aludido entorna los ojos —Eres su prima favorita.

Rose se ríe callada porque Scorpius culpa a Albus de lo que a él le pasa, ambos saben que él miente, pero nadie dice nada porque no es necesario que se explique.

—No pueden vivir sin mí —Rose habla jovial incluyendo a ambos —¿A que es eso?

—Claro, piensa lo que quieras —le concede Scorpius para no seguir dándose vueltas —pero hablando de pasar el tiempo contigo querida Gryffindor. ¿El sábado donde quieres ir primero? ¿Zonko? ¿Honeydukes? Albus dice que…

Todo lo demás después de dicho eso es un _blah, blah, blah_ que Rose no logra concebir. Se ha quedado paralizada y aunque ve que los labios de Scorpius se mueven, ella sólo piensa en como explicarles su situación actual y como sus planes de la tradicional salida a Hogsmade han sido recientemente cambiados.

Sin mucho gusto ya puede anticipar lo que ocurrirá con ella lo que queda de semana: será el blanco de burlas de los clásicos _Rose y Lyssander sentados en un árbol etc_., entre otros. Rose se pregunta si en serio ellos se lo tomarán bien. No es como si fueran a hacerle una escena de celos o algo _¿Cierto?_

_Pues obvio que no_, se responde dándose esperanzas. _Son tus amigos, tontita_. Sonríe porque la lógica de la amistad dice que ellos la apoyarán en cualquier cosa que a ella le parezca correcta.

Y ahí recobra la habilidad de procesar lo que Scorpius está hablando:

…entonces es más importante una bomba fétida para la próxima semana, no queremos que se acaben. Bien, iremos a Zonko primero. Creo que tu opinión ya no sirve de nada, Rose.

—Para ti toda opinión que no sea la tuya está equivocada ¿Eh, Scor? —replica Albus molestoso.

—Pues ya ves que la mayoría de las veces…

_No iré con ustedes a Hogsmade este sábado, chicos._

Albus y Scorpius tuercen la expresión, confundidos.

—¿De qué hablas?—dice Albus —¿Estás anticipando una enfermedad?

—Se que Hogwarts es maravilloso y todo —le sigue Scorpius, con su propia teoría —pero no para que exageres así ¿Sabes? Conociéndote como lo hago, te quedarás estudiando ¿A que sí?

Rose se enfurruña de nuevo por sus acusaciones de mojigatería y con los brazos como jarrón les aclara que no, que se equivocan

—Tengo una cita.

Y hasta para ella fue como si hablara una boca ajena que está cosida en su cara a la fuerza.

Entonces pasan unos segunditos incómodos y Scorpius empieza a sonreír de a poquito. Rose se pregunta que es lo que encuentra tan gracioso y siente que la humilla. ¿Acaso no tiene derecho a salir con un chico por una vez? Un chico diferente y no de relaciones casi platónicas como con ellos dos.

—¿Nos estás tomando el pelo? —articula Scorpius con la mejor intención de no sonar burlesco, pero sólo se queda en eso. Intención.

Albus decide esta vez no apoyar a Scorpius porque sabe que se ha propasado al hablarle a su mejor amiga con ese tono marca Malfoy. Sabe que si no calma las aguas a tiempo estallará un maremoto porque por la cara que ha puesto, Rose se siente herida y ahí si que habría que armarse de valor si no logra controlarse. Y la entiende, la respalda. Le toca el hombro son suavidad y pronuncia:

—Si la tienes pues que te diviertas.

Rose se vuelve hacia su primo y en su mirada encuentra ese bálsamo contra dolores que sólo él y su tío Harry parecen lograr. Siente la mano de Albus apretar la suya un par de segundos que le dicen sin palabras que no es que la sangre pese más, es que entiende que crecen y todo cambia y que son amigos. Punto.

—Es con Lyssander Scarmander, Albus.

—Buen chico.

Y Albus siente que está en un universo paralelo donde Rose es una chica que le gustan los chicos y hace cosas como ponerse roja y sonreír hablando sobre él de tal forma que brilla mientras arruga la nariz con dulzura y se le juntan las pecas. Es de otro planeta toda la situación y es casi como que se le deforma la imagen de su prima y la mira y la ve borrosa. Extraña. Algo en ella ha despertado y es raro, pero también increíblemente tierno.

—Vámonos al cuarto, Scor —manda Albus —Nos vemos por ahí, Rosie.

—Está bien —responde Rose en tono cansino —Nos vemos.

Se dirige solo a Albus, y este la mira y por un par de segundos puede ver a la Rose de siempre (a la que él está acostumbrado) brotar de nuevo. Ella aparece para darle una fría mirada de basilisco a Scorpius y comienza a caminar a pasos gigantes pasando por su lado y le da con el hombro con toda la fuerza que tiene. El rubio no pierde el tiempo quejándose porque sabe que ahora viene la discusión con Albus en la sala común.

—¿Por qué te reíste de ella? —empieza Albus.

—Porque es Rose y ella no es de ese tipo —responde Scorpius como si fuera lo obvio.

—¿Cuál tipo?

—De las que "salen con chicos"

Albus bufa y no entiende porque le pregunta cosas que ya sabe. Scorpius es enigmático para la mayoría de las personas, reservado en muchos aspectos y muy jodido en otros, pero para Albus, su mejor amigo, es como un libro de cabecera que ya se ha leído quince veces y del que puede hacer citas textuales de memoria. Pasa que ahora necesita crear ambiente interrogatorio para soltarle la teoría sobre su reacción pendeja ante la cita de Rose.

Es ahora.

—Si te hace sentir mejor—suelta Albus de a poco —creo que a ella le agrada a la idea de salir con Lyssander porque se parece a ti.

Por Salazar Slytherin ¿De qué habla este tipo? ¿Quién es? En serio. Scorpius siente que ese chico bajo, delgaducho, despeinado y de impresionantes ojos verdes es un desconocido que le vino a pedir la hora. Se escandaliza y se levanta de la posición en la que estaba para quedar frente a frente con Albus quien está sentado en la orilla de la cama. Niega con la cabeza así como por hacer algo que exprese su desacuerdo con lo que acaba de afirmar. Él no es un tonto y sabe perfectamente lo que ese Potter insinúa.

—Mira —habla Scorpius con el tono un poco más elevado de lo usual —si no te he dejado suficientemente claro que nunca me voy a enamorar con mi historial, te lo digo y escúchame bien ._No-me-voy-a-enamorar-nunca_. Es Rose. Rose mi amiga, nuestra amiga. Ella es diferente que las otras chicas con las que me he enredado y enredaré en un futuro. Voy a vivir así siempre porque así soy _holgazán, atractivo, astuto, vividor._ Con Rose es y será platónico toda la vida.

Albus le mira agotado y le da un sape _¡Pues por eso mismo, baboso!_ No se queda con ninguna más de una noche porque ninguna es especial. A ninguna la necesitas, ni la busca, ni le sorprende. No sabe como metérselo en la cabeza, pero no puede porque Scorpius es terco como mula y de la única forma que aprende es cuando le duele. Esa idea da esperanzas a Albus, así que no insiste, trata de calmar las ganas de sacarle los ojos y destriparlo por ser un completo imbécil. El tiempo arreglará el problema. No hay para que forzar las cosas.

—Ella no va a dejar de quererte —dice Albus —Como amigo o como necesites que te quiera. No va a dejar de tener ese afecto por ti, pero no actúes como un cabrón ¿Vale?

—Vale, vale.

—Y si quieres que te crea lo que dices —advierte el Potter—ponlo en práctica y compórtate como un verdadero amigo con ella, idiota.

—Ya te dije que vale Albus ¿Esta bien?—exclama Scorpius, agotado —Deja de sermonearme como si fueras Astoria.

Albus se calla y se le queda mirando serio, pero por dentro está más tranquilo. Ha dado en el clavo. Logró que Scorpius se ofuscara y eso significa que le afecta y le importa. Generalmente a Scorpius viene en gana cualquier cosa que le molesta. Es una máquina de filtrar problemas y preocupaciones _Siempre se es muy joven para andar aproblemado y quejándose todo el día. La vida es corta. _Quizá tenga razón, pero hay que alarmarse aunque sea un poquito cuando se trata de la gente que uno estima.

—Aunque sabes, Albus —habla Scorpius sacándolo de su ensimismamiento —si Rose está buscando salir con alguien que se parece a mi, no la culpo.

¿Quién se resistiría a mí de cualquier forma?

Scorpius es un caso perdido, Albus no entiende como no se sale volando por la ventana con la cabeza tan llena de aire. Este último entorna los ojos y le sigue conversando:

—Bueno, Rose lo hace inconsciente, creo. Además, Scarmander es como la versión simpática, digamos, mejorada de ti. Una versión que a mi prima parece gustarle, a diferencia de ti que por alguna razón se desvive solo soportándote.

—¿Disculpa? —se escandaliza Scorpius, no da crédito a lo que escucha.

—Piénsalo bien. Ambos son rubios, altos y de ojos claros. Físicamente no hay mucha diferencia. Sin embargo, a Rose le gusta estudiar, Lyssander va en Ravenclaw y tú eres un tonto con suerte. A Rose le gusta el Quidditch, a ti no, pero Scarmander es cazador del equipo de su casa. Ambos la hacen reír, pero tu humor es ácido, el de él es inocente.

¿Captas?

—Yo soy infinitas veces más bonito que el chico Scarmander. Admítelo.

—¿No escuchaste _nada_ de lo que dije?

—Sí, pero me dejaste es ascuas cuando dijiste que físicamente no hay ninguna diferencia. ¡Por supuesto que hay diferencia! Yo soy más guapo. Dilo.

—Lo eres y también más engreído y egocéntrico.

—Tal vez, pero tú me quieres así tal como soy. ¿A que sí?

—Sí, mucho, pero yo no soy Rose.

Se miran fijamente y Albus tiene expresión de suficiencia. _Te la he hecho, pesado._ Scorpius responde cambiando la expresión ganadora de hace unos instantes a una de perro mañoso. Le golpea el hombro con un puñetazo suave. _Eres imposible, cabrón. _Albus se ríe y comenta que siempre tiene la razón en todo y que se acostumbre a todos los cambios de ahora en adelante.

—Vamos a cenar, capullo—dice Scorpius y le tiende la mano para que se levante —todo este alboroto me abrió el apetito.

—Te sigo.

Caminan escaleras arriba hasta llegar a El Gran Salón y la mesa de Slytherin está colmada de serpientes y algunos de otras casas. Miran por encima para divisar lugares y de pronto, una espesa melena pelirroja se acerca, viene con gesto adusto y obvia intención de pasar de largo a su mesa con los Gryffindor. Scorpius con algunas de las palabras de su amigo todavía calándole el pecho la toma por un brazo, casi con brusquedad, la voltea y le habla casi implorándole:

—Actúa como que te hubiese pedido disculpas, no me hagas decirlas, Rose.

—¿Quién te crees, Malfoy?

—Lo siento ¿Está bien?

Y Rose le mira directo a los ojos grises, alivianando un poco la expresión, forcejea para soltarse de la mano de Scorpius y éste cede. Están mirándose como lanzándose rayos sin decirse nada y Albus bien podría fundirse contra el suelo en vez de estar incómodo entre los dos. Entonces este último nota que los mellizos Scarmander caminan en su dirección con rostros alegres. Albus tose y rompe la tensión antes que Lyssander se acerque más, pero es tarde.

Llegan. Interrumpen.

—¡Hey Rose! —dice Lyssander captando la atención de los tres involucrados —Mañana no tengo clases con McGonagall así que pasaré por la biblioteca donde siempre estás ¿De acuerdo? Como a las cuatro.

Rose se aturde porque no tenía idea que él sabía que ella estudia a esa hora los Miércoles, y que lo hace siempre en el mismo lugar. Asiente gustosa, le sonríe de esa forma que Albus había notado antes y le ve mientras se marcha junto a Lorcan.

_Esa sonrisa._ Piensa Scorpius, sorprendido y extrañado. Ella nunca me ha sonreído así.

—¿Qué sientes? —pronuncia Rose sacándolo abruptamente de su pensamiento.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que lo sentías—responde Rose con fuerza—¿Que es lo que sientes?

Siento que te odio por ser amigos tanto tiempo y nunca sonreírme de esa manera. Siento que me hierve la mierda porque Scarmander evoca eso en ti. Siento que te vas. Siento que estás cambiando, que no te entiendo y siempre había sido fácil para mí hacerlo porque soy yo, Scorpius Malfoy, que me doy cuenta de todo. Siento algo nuevo y pegajoso que no tiene que ver conmigo, y tú lo haz creado. Es tú culpa que yo haya cambiado también, ahora.

—Siento haberme reído— lo dice serio, casi molesto, casi como si se le fuera a escapar la verdad— Somos amigos y puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana con el tipo que quieras. Yo estaré ahí si me buscas, para cualquier cosa que no quieras hacer con ellos.

—Yo estaré ahí sin que me busques, idiota —responde Rose con las comisuras de los labios queriéndose levantar —No me iré a ninguna parte.

Scorpius no le cree, pero lo deja pasar. Albus lo mira y adivina lo que acaba de pensar. Decide terminar el asunto.

—Hermoso. Todos estaremos ahí etc. ¿Comemos?

—En Gryffindor, hay menos gente —sugiere Rose.

—Estoy de acuerdo —puntualiza Scorpius —y hay más chicas nuevas para mí.

Los tres ríen gustosos después de un asfixiante tarde de hormonas alborotadas, y escucharse reír es un alivio como correr de agua tibia por la espalda. Todos se sienten reconfortados comiendo y haciendo bromas, Scorpius creyéndose galán con las leonas, Albus bajándole los humos y Rose contestando a un saludo proveniente de la mesa Ravenclaw (que no pasó impune ante una seca mirada gris), y _casi_ vuelven a ser los niños de antes sino fuese imposible volver atrás. _Casi, _son de nuevo dos chicos que se conocieron en un tren ajeno a prejuicios, y otra melenuda que se fue adaptando en el camino.

* * *

**Son las 5.15 AM, tengo que irme a hacer trámites a la universidad en cuatro horas y no he dormido. Este es largo. Largo, largo, pero hace tiempo que tenía ganas de meter a los Scarmander y hacerle un pretendiente a Rose. Scorpius no puee ser el único que se divierte. Quizá haga la cita. Cuando esté igual de inspirada que para este. Espero que la gente que me tiene en Alerts no se aburra de esperarme, así soy, floja y cuando tengo sequía, _tengo sequía_. No es algo que controle. Mil disculpas a todos. Y los nuevos ¡Bienvenidos! :D. Cariños (L)**


End file.
